Lucy's Messed Up Fairytail Love Life
by LOLGIRL229
Summary: Lol don'tcha just love the title? XD I'm re-writing the Other Fairy tail fan fic (that I deleted) so yeah! When Lucy realizes her true feelings about Natsu, she suddenly gets them mixed up with Natsu, and Grey? Her Fairytail life just got a little more confusing (and dramatic) then it already was. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

LMFLL 04/07/2014

**Lucy's POV**

When I walked into the guildhall, I realized that there was another fight going on.

Magic was being used here and there, blood and men falling, and my favorite, Gray and Natsu in an endless fight.

"Where's Erza?!" I yelled through out all the noise and chaos.

"Aye! There she is!" Happy answered, pointing to the entrance of the guild.

Right on queue, she walked in, with a burning expression on her face.

"Who started this?" She demanded.

"Natsu and Gray, powerful and wise Erza," Happy mewed.

"Jeez, Happy," I muttered under my breath.

"GRAY. NATSU. GET OVER HERE, NOW!" She roared.

I turned towards the two, waiting for a reaction.

I guess they don't hear her… But I don't see how they couldn't hear her! I thought, watching them continue on.

"FIRE DRAGON ROOOOAAAARRRR!" Natsu shouted, aiming his fire towards Gray.

Gray quickly ducked, dodging the fire. After that mistake, the guild wall caught on fire.

The fight quickly stopped as they realized the fire and Ezra's appearance.

"Somebody go get water!" Someone called.

After that remark, Juvia used her water magic to put it out.

"Great, look what you did, you idiot," Gray said, standing up.

"Oh, you little per-"

"I said GET OVER HERE!" Erza barked, walking towards them.

Natsu and Gray looked at her in fear, looking as if they were facing death.

"Looks like we're going have to talk to the council again…" Makarov muttered.

"Did you start all of this?" She asked, blazing with anger.

"Maybe?" Natsu answered with a cheesy, but nervous smile.

"How?" She asked with a dark look.

"Well, Natsu was being a jerk, as always, and-" Gray began.

"I'M a jerk?! At least I'm no-"Natsu interrupted.

"Natsu let him explain!" Ezra stopped him before another fight started.

"As I was saying, Natsu started tormenting me, so…"

"Let me guess. You acted like a six year old and fought back, and this happened, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Just clean it up. I have to be somewhere," She murmured, walking off.

I walked up to them, with Happy flying over me.

"You're lucky Ezra has things to do," I remarked.

"Yeah, you guys got off the hook…" Happy added.

"I know. Do you know where she's going?" Natsu asked.

"Gray! Are you ok?!" Juvia interrupted, running up to us.

"I'm fine. Sorry about the fire though… Do you need any help?"

"No, it's fine. I already put it out. Are you sure your ok? You guys look kind scratched up…" She observed, looking pretty concerned.

"No, this happens all the time. I'm fine,"

"Ok, that's good," She answered, sounding relieved.

"I'm not sure… I forgot…" I answered Natsu.

"Ugh, there's nothing to do… Hey, maybe we can follow her!" Natsu suggested.

"Aye!" Happy bubbled, flying over to Natsu.

"Do you want to die today?" Gray asked.

"Well there's nothing else to do and I bet it's pretty interesting. If you guys aren't coming, I going myself. What about you Lucy? Any plans?"

"Not really… And I don't want to get murdered by Erza either…" I replied.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" He grinned.

I sighed. "It's goanna be your fault if we die."

"I guess…" Gray mumbled.

"I'll go, too," Juvia agreed (partly because Gray was going).

"Just don't forget who this is we're dealing with, ok?" I reminded them.

"Trust me, I won't," Gray said, remembering all those times Erza beat the crap out of them.

"Ok, let's go!" Natsu smiled.

I realized that he looked so cute when he smiled…


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's POV**

"See, I TOLD you this was a good idea," I said, spying on Erza.

"What is she doing…?" Gray asked, squinting his eyes.

"I think she's just buying groceries. Guys, let's just head back," Lucy sighed, sounding a little worried.

"What, are you SCARED?" I taunted.

"NO! I just don't thi-"

"SHHHHH! I see something!" Happy whispered.

"Huh?" I said, looking towards Erza.

Erza walked into the woods, looking behind her.

Her hair whipped behind her as she started running.

"I KNEW something was up! Let's go!" I started running after her.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

"And who made you in charge?" Gray muttered, following him.

"Wait up, Gray!" Juvia ran after him.

Lucy sighed, running after us.

**Seven minutes later**

Lucy put her hands on her knees, breathing hard.

"I-I finally caught up to you guys…" She panted.

"Here's some water!" Juvia exclaimed.

She used her water magic… And splashed water all over Lucy.

"HEY! MY HAI-"

"Be quiet!" I hushed her, putting my finger on her lips.

She blushed, looking embarrassed.

I gave her a confused look.

_What's up with her? Girls are so weird…_

"Guys, let's go, Erza's leaving," I whispered.

"Not again~!" Lucy complained, trying to catch up.

A few minutes later when we caught up to her, we were all shocked.

"ERZA!" I yelled, running towards her.

"STOP!" Gray shouted, following me.

"COME BACK!"Lucy shrieked.

"DON'T GO NEAR THAT THING!"

**Yeah, Yeah, a short chapter :P XD HAHA CLIFF HANGIE! :D Anyway, I promise next chapter will explain everything and… HAVE A PLOT TWIST SO PLEASE KEEP READING! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Erza asked, turning around, obviously having no idea of what was going on.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu screamed, knocking her over.

"Natsu! Watch out!" Happy yelled.

A huge claw came out of nowhere, ripping up his face instead of Erza's.

Natsu flung back, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"Natsu!" Happy flew over to him, seeing if he was ok.

The creature was a dark scaly grey, with a long tail that faded to black. It was very tall, and its claws looked like sharp black knives sticking out of its feet. Its green eyes were burning with anger.

She turned around, standing up. Glaring at the creature, she said, "No one hurts my friends."

Quickly, she pulled out her sword, slashing it across its belly.

While crying out from pain, Gray (is it Gray or Grey?) came up from behind it, hitting it in the face with his ice magic.

It turned around, running full speed at Gray.

Suddenly, black spikes came out from its hands, shooting out at him.

Gray made shield of ice, blocking the spikes.

But when the spikes hit the ice, it went through anyway.

It hit Gray's leg, blood splashing everywhere.

"GRAY!" Juvia screamed, running towards him.

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu asked, standing up.

"There's no time to worry about that!" Erza yelled, fighting off the creature.

"I'll go look for her!" Happy said, flying off into the woods.

"Just hurry up and fight!" Gray said, trying standing up.

"Gray! Stay down! You're badly hurt!" Juvia said, pushing him down.

"No! I got to…"

"Fire Dragon RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

* Lucy's POV*

_Great! Where are they?! _I thought, trying to find them.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see a little blue cat flying behind me.

"Happy! Where are the others?" I asked, looking around.

"No time to explain! Follow me!" He said, flying away.

"Hey! Happy!" I called, trying to catch up with him.

*7 minutes later*

"Erza? Gray? Natsu? Juvi-"My eyes widened to see what had happened.

"Gray! Are you ok?!" I asked, running over to him.

Blood was dripping down from his eye, wounds all over his legs… so much blood…

I mean, Juvia was trying to help him, but…

"W-We have to get back! What happened? Where's-"

Gray laughed a little.

"I'm fine. Don't be so worried…"

"You're not fine! Now hold still!" Juvia scolded.

"Lucy!"

I turned around, and saw Natsu and Erza.

"Are you guys ok?!" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah," Natsu answered with a cheesy smile.

"We just need to get back to the guild before anything else happens," Erza said.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

*When they get back to the guild*

"So I was getting some supplies for the guild, and I heard something, so I followed it. And… you know the rest," Erza explained.

"Oh… well I'm going to go treat wounds. I don't want to be too useless around here," I said, getting all the medical supplies.

"Ok, but I don't really need anything. Treat the others," Erza said, turning away.

"At least let me clean it!" I insisted.

"Fine…" She sighed.

I hurried out the door into the next room, scavenging for all the supplies.

When I finally found them, I started to dig through the cluttered mess.

"Bandages, cleaner…" I mumbled, getting all the things.

When I got everything I needed, I rushed back into the room.

When I walked in, Gray and Juvia were there.

"Hey Juvia? Could you get Natsu? He's pretty scratched up…" I asked, walking over to Erza.

She nodded, walking out of the room.

"This is only going to take a second…" I said, treating her wounds.

I started putting the disinfection in the cuts, and bandaging them.

After a few minutes, I finished, considering she didn't have as many wounds and the others did.

"Ok, you can leave," I said, going over to Gray.

"Thanks," She replied, walking out the door.

I looked over his cuts and bruises and just shook my head.

"This is serious…" I said, taking out the medicine.

"It's not that bad," Gray said.

I came closer to him, looking at his face.

_He's so scratched up!_

I started applying medicine on his face, dabbing it on the scars.

"Hey Lucy?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking at him.

He suddenly moved closer to me and… KISSED ME?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes widened at the warmth of Gray's lips… touching mine…

When I heard the door open, I jumped back in surprise. Walking through the door was Natsu and Juvia.

"G-Gray…?" Juvia asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Pain struck his face, realizing what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry, Ju-"

"How could you…?" She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Gray stumbled backwards, breathing quickly.

Natsu stepped towards us with a dark look on his face.

"You… YOU DIRTY LITTLE RAT! HOW COULD YOU TOUCH LUCY?!" Natsu yelled, looking up with anger in his eyes.

Happy faced towards Natsu with a look of fear.

My muscles tensed from Natsu's rage, not knowing why he was so… angry.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said, looking at the ground.

Quickly, Juvia said, "Natsu! Kiss me!"

"Wha-?"

Juvia went up to him, kissing him quickly.

Natsu was a little startled, and stepped back a little with a confused look on his face.

Gray looked at me and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Quickly, he ran out of the room without a trace.

"Hey! You get back here!" Natsu yelled.

"Gray! Come back!" Happy said.

Juvia slunk against the wall, crying her eyes out.

"What's going on in here?!" Erza asked, looking around the room in confusion.

Nobody answered only the sound of Juvia's tears.

**Gray's POV**

Running through the guild hall, I went out the doors.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mirajane called.

Ignoring her call, I sprinted towards the woods.

Why did I kiss her?!

I kept asking myself that question, not knowing the answer.

As I tore through the woods, I realized my legs were bleeding out.

As pain shot through my leg, I stumbled down on the leaves with a sickening thud.

"Gray…?" I heard, someone calling my name.

When I saw a girl with white hair, I instantly knew it was Mirajane.

She gasped, running towards me.

"G-gray?! What happened?" She asked with concern, looking over my wounds.

"I'm fine…" That's the same thing I told Lucy, and look what happened.

"No! Tell me what happened!"

I sighed, giving in.

"Ok, here's what happened…"

Telling her what happened, I ended with 'I kissed Lucy'.

Her eyes widened with excitement.

"YOU like LUCY?!" She exclaimed like a child.

"That's beside the point! What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…" The excitement fell away from her eyes.


End file.
